


Rider

by hovercraft



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: "cucking my actual otp i guess", "hmmm ozyasa isn't my otp but how should i write them", Anal Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft
Summary: Ozymandias is an esteemed guest at one of Gilgamesh's feasts, and takes an interest in one of his prizes.An AU of an AU, Playing Scheherazade universe. Not "canon."





	Rider

**Author's Note:**

> my friend suddenly got horny for ozyasa so here i am providing the goods

“So you’re King Gilgamesh’s captive.”

Arthur doesn’t meet his eyes. He knows that this rival of Gilgamesh’s is the closest thing he has to a friend since his last—and Ozymandias takes the initiative of pulling his chin up to meet his eyes, and he’s stunned. Just as Ozymandias’ golden eyes might be reminiscent of the sands of his homeland, Arthur’s promise the lush green of his own, and the non-deposed king finds himself in a different world. Suddenly, he’s coveting Gilgamesh’s treasure and there is nothing that he denies himself. If he could steal this one away, he would, but forgiveness wouldn’t come easy. This is Gilgamesh’s claim, after all.

“I’d thank you not to call me that,” Arthur answers strongly, and Ozymandias laughs. He’s more good natured than Gilgamesh, and will let Arthur overstep his boundaries just a little, if only to see the fight in his eyes. How awful, he’s wanting, and though Ozymandias is spoiled for wives, he could definitely take another concubine or two.

“If I could negotiate the terms of your release, would you come with me?” He wastes no time beating around the bush. Arthur scoffs.

“I would not trade one captor for another, no. Gilgamesh has made me promises he cannot break.”

“Then, would you accompany me for one night? Gilgamesh is entertaining guests, and by the look on your face, you can’t stand to be around him.”

That much is true, and Arthur has yearned to speak to someone on his level, so long as Ozymandias would treat him as such. “I suppose it’s fine. You’re a king, are you not?”

“To talk as if you’ve never heard of me…! It’s cute when you pretend. If you are just trying to hide your awe, worry no longer. I will let you humble yourself before me.”

Arthur glances away, quietly amused by this, but Ozymandias tilts his head back to look at him. He hasn’t yet had his fill of his eyes. Their color is unusual to him, and he hasn’t seen anything like them in his entire reign. He’s so much like Gilgamesh, but he doesn’t have the edge of cruelty that the other man has. He’s genuinely interested in hearing what Arthur has to say.

“Shall we head to the gardens?”

\--

Ozymandias knows he has a pitiful window to get what he wants. He doubts Gilgamesh has laid claim to Arthur biblically, and the amount of time he has to seduce him is minimal. Nonetheless, he is honed in his craft and has calmed even the most nervous of virgin brides with his endless compassion. Arthur has had his fair share of wine this evening as well, which may make him more amenable to the idea of sleeping with him—who knows?

He has his arm around Arthur’s shoulder as they walk to the menagerie and back, Ozymandias talking of his grand kingdom and how he’d love to have Arthur visit whenever he gets his back. This is a crucial time, where Arthur is unmarried and untaken, and his trespass on his skin might be forgiven if it’s kept a secret. If there’s one thing Ozymandias takes absolute joy in, it’s competing with Gilgamesh when it comes to the things he wants the most.

Ozymandias listens to Arthur regale stories of England before taking him in a kiss. Arthur knows—knows that this is something that could break Gilgamesh’s promise to him, and backs away.

“I… I don’t mean to give the wrong impression—”

“You weren’t. I’m just taken with you, that’s all.”

Wasn’t this man talking about having over a hundred wives and hoping to amass a hundred more by the end of his life? How could he possibly still have any thirst after having to—nevermind, Arthur thinks. That must be one of Ozymandias’s vices, after all.

“Wouldn’t you like to get back at Gilgamesh for what he’s done with you?” Ozymandias is tempting him like a viper, and Arthur is listening. “By letting someone else have what he has razed your kingdom for?”

“You’re his friend.”

“I am not his friend! He is my most adored rival, which means we’re competitors to the highest degree.” Ozymandias corrects Arthur with that, before leaning in and whispering into his ear. “Think about it, Arthur. What he aims to take, I wish to give. It may be the only revenge you have right now.”

Arthur might’ve been slightly drunk, and he might’ve been slightly wound up on his words. Why should Gilgamesh take him? Ozymandias was right, and Ozymandias was _handsome_. Sure, he risked his neck doing this, but the urge to rebel had been building strongly in him. He leans in and accepts Ozymandias’ kiss.

“Somewhere private, somewhere no one could find us—”

“I know just the place.”

\--

Arthur has never been taken this way in his life, but Ozymandias is a generous lover to have for a night.

He pulls him back onto the bed in a luxuriously deep kiss, something Arthur had nothing of in Britain. He remembers chaste pecks on the hand and cheek, nothing so… hedonistic as this. Ozymandias rests his hands on his ass and squeezes as if testing fruit for ripeness. Arthur’s suddenly a little unsure why he went along with this, as if he’s being tested for how ‘good’ he was, how worthy he was of Gilgamesh and therefore Ozymandias, but he can’t deny the sensation feels amazing.

He wants to be quick, but Ozymandias is so convinced they won’t be caught that he takes it torturously slow. He’s keeping his eyes on Arthur, transfixed by his green eyes that he can still see clearly in the moonlight. He slips his hand inside the silk cloth that covers Arthur’s lower half and touches him, feeling out his length with not a bit of shame. Arthur can’t help but blush and turn away, but with a ‘tsk, tsk, tsk’, Ozymandias brings him back to face him.

“I’ve never—”

“I know you haven’t. Worry not, I can take care of you.”

A flurry of kisses on his lips, Ozymandias makes sure to take his time with Arthur, letting him adjust to the sensation of his hands on his body, to lose his nervousness and encourage his boldness. Arthur sighs, feeling relief at the touch of someone else, a neutral party who could bring him release for just one night while they sort all of this out. He’s still anxious, and Ozymandias is whispering sweet nothings into his ear while he kisses the edge of it. As he relaxes, Ozymandias reminds him that there’s more to be had.

Arthur has no direction for what to do, but Ozymandias pushes him back against the bed and does away with the flimsy cloth tied around his waist. He decides not to scare Arthur by going down on him, as much as he’d enjoy it. Some things were better saved for his eventual bedchamber with Gilgamesh. He didn’t aim to take everything from his rival, after all.

“Good thing I came prepared.”

“Did you--?!” Arthur sputtered in a rash whisper.

“Something about hearing of a captive king made me consider my possibilities.” Ozymandias reaches into his baggy black pants and pulls out a vial of oil. “This is going to feel strange, but it’s completely normal.” As he drizzled it over his fingers, Arthur braced himself and Ozymandias tested the entrance to his hole with a single finger.

“… This won’t do.”

“?!”

“Relax, don’t tense. That doesn’t do anything but bring more pain.”

“R- right…” Arthur lies back and thinks of England as he urges himself to relax, and Ozy enters him with a single digit. Deeply breathing, Ozymandias whispers quiet encouragements as he teases it in and out, stretching him out suitably before adding another finger, making Arthur whine. The occasional ‘good, you’re doing good’ leaves his lips as Ozymandias thoroughly readies him for what’s about to come, trying to get him to adjust to the feeling of something inside of him as much as he was stretching him. Arthur looks down and sees Ozymandias pushing the front of his pants down to reveal—

… there’s no way that’ll fit, he thinks.

Oh, it’ll fit, Ozymandias reassures him.

Arthur remembers his deep breathing as Ozymandias pushes the head of his shaft in, making Arthur reel back in pain and pleasure, Ozymandias laughing as he pulls out to apply more of that oil to his cock to try again. The second time goes much smoother, though Arthur feels as though he’s about to tear in two. Ozymandias is high on the fact that he’s getting what he wanted, a king in his guest bed, taking him before Gilgamesh ever got the chance. Now _that_ was lovely.

“I’m going to start moving…”

Arthur nodded, breathlessly.

Ozymandias is amazed at his tightness, how good it feels around his cock as he moved, drawing his hips back until only the head remained inside, before thrusting in again. He works up an incredible rhythm, humming to himself and focusing on Arthur’s eyes, completely lost in him. Arthur can only stare back up at him and keep breathing—hardly focusing on his own pleasure as much as he’s trying to relax. Ozymandias can sense this, and starts to grind against him in what he knows is a sensitive spot.

Arthur gasps out, and Ozymandias laughs. “Such is the way of a virgin.”

“I’m not a—”

“You are to me.” Ozymandias’ pace quickens, deeper thrusts sacrificed for shallow, fast ones, and Arthur can finally feel heat build in the base of his body, climbing up his spine as though something lit a flame in him. It doesn’t burn, it doesn’t hurt anymore—it’s just a sensation, one that makes him reach down to touch his own cock and urge Ozymandias on, giving him something Gilgamesh couldn’t lay claim to first.

“So good, Arthur…” Ozymandias purrs as his hand flattened on his abdomen, and Arthur thinks of all the endless scenarios where Gilgamesh walks in, wondering where his prize was and finds him laying here with Ozymandias on top of him. He’d die for sure, but right now, he’s too lost in bliss to think of that as a bad thing. He trusts Ozymandias. Something about him is warm and giving, even if this is just conquest, it feels like agency in something Arthur is sorely lacking.

“I’m going to—”

“Oh? Feel free. It’ll take me a while to come,” Ozymandias replies easily. Arthur balks at his stamina, even as he’s the one receiving, he’d be giving out first? He surrenders to the idea that he’ll be at Ozymandias’ mercy for as long as he wants to fuck him, feeling his cock twitch beneath his hands at the very idea. Arthur is true to his word, coming in sticky white strands up his chest, relaxation washing over him as Ozymandias takes advantage of him going slack to thrust deep and quick, technique now thrown out the window for pure pleasure.

It’s minutes before Ozymandias comes, and they feel like a lifetime, but he does pull out and mark Arthur’s torso with his cum, mixing with his own as Arthur pants and lets his body adjust to the sudden loss of his cock. Ozymandias leans over him proudly, planting a kiss on his lips.

“Now, whenever someone lays a hand on you, you will think of me. I can think of no better way to claim you, King Arthur.”

\--

Arthur returns to the party cleaned up and fully dressed, sitting once again by Gilgamesh’s side. Aside from Ozymandias flashing him a wink as he sat at the esteemed guest’s position, no one could be any the wiser as to what transpired. While Arthur's gaze flits around for anyone who could've seen, no one seemed to know or care what happened.

Arthur sighs in relief. He raises a glass to Gilgamesh, who acknowledges him with pride, completely oblivious to the satisfied look on Arthur’s face and why it could possibly be there. It hardly matters to Gilgamesh either way.


End file.
